The First Moment
by xgirlxinterruptedx
Summary: the first moment Edward smells Bella, when he first sees her, the relization he comes to. please r


(a/n this is my first fanfic...be nice ) btw i dont own twilight. or edward. sigh.)

The minute I walked into the school I could smell her. Of course I didn't know it was her. All I knew was that I needed it. What ever it was, I didn't know. I had never craved blood before, especially not this intensely. I looked over at Alice, to see if she had noticed this…scent. It was intoxicating, at least to me. She hadn't. As I went through my morning classes I could still smell it, like an itch I was dying to scratch but couldn't reach. At lunch the scent was overpowering , and I discovered where it was coming from. A girl. A girl, whom I never seen before. A girl, who looked so average yet so extraordinary. I was breath taken, all I could do was stare at her, gaping. Then, I realized, she was staring back, and I quickly dropped my gaze. Alice, who had witnessed the encounter, looked over at me, puzzled. "What was that?" She mouthed to me, so none of my siblings would hear. I shook, my head, ever so slightly, and mouthed back, "Later." The rest of my day was torture, her scent seemed to linger throughout the entire school. But that wasn't even the worse part. It turned out I had a class with her. A class where I sat right next to her. It was excruciating. I gripped the sides of the table, willing my self not to maul her right then and there. The only good thing about having her in my class was discovering her name. Bella. Bella Swan. I name more beautiful, I could not imagine. I was like music, a lost symphony I had discovered. Bella Swan. She was truly a treasure, in this god forsaken town. When I arrived home, I immediately went the piano, and began composing, in my head, that lost symphony, Bella Swan.

"Edward! Where art thou, my dearest brother?" Yelled Alice theatrically from the foyer. "You know where I am" I replied. "Dost thou not hear thine piano?" I said, adapting a middle ages accent, that I know would appease her.

"So, Eduardo. What was with the look at the new girl? I thought you'd been electrocuted." I rolled my eyes, ignoring her.

"Eddy, Eddy, Eddy" She whispered in a sing song voice, her breath cold on my neck. "tell your dear Alice, or I shall have to ask the dear lass herself."

"NO!" I jumped up. Alice arched one eyebrow. "just…don't. I don't even know what that was. I don't even know who she was."

"You don't know her name, even?"

"Well….i know her name. its Bella. Bella Swan. But that's all I know." I said, trying to keep my voice level.

"I'm guessing that's not all you want to know, though, is it?" "What? Why would you assume..i mean…no…" I protested.

"Come off it Edward." Said Alice, in a serious tome. "I saw it. We all saw it. Tell me, what is this about. This is not the Edward I know."

I sighed. I can't hide anything from this bloody family.

"I honestly don't know what's happened," I shrugged.

"Start from the beginning", encouraged Alice, so I did. "Well, it all began when we got to school. I smelled something. It was delicious, amazing, just totally indescribable. I have never smelled anything like that before, Alice. I've never felt anything like that before. And then I found out who it was coming from. Bella. And I saw her, and something happened. Like fireworks in my stomach, and my head got light. I was...dumbfounded."

Alice's eyes had widened. "Edward…" She began, hesitantly. "well…I…." She stopped again.

"what?" I asked her, thoroughly confused."Promise you wont get mad?" She asked, almost fearfully. "Course not" I replied.What the hell is going on? I thought to myself.

"well, I think your in love with her."

"WHAT?" I yelped, jumping up from the piano bench. "Don't be a fool, Alice. I mean shes a mortal, first of all. And I don't even know her. I can't love her. I don't. She just…surprised me is all." Alice nodded, but I could tell she didn't believe me. I didn't believe me. The rest of the day I spent lying in the meadow, trying to focus on anything besides Bella, but I couldn't. I ended up spending the entire night there, just mulling things over. The next morning I went back to the house, where Alice was sitting in the kitchen reading.  
"Alice?" I asked, tentatively, prepared to grovel, as she usually makes me do. "Yes?" She said, still reading her magazine. "Alice…I think I'm in love with her." She looked up, smiling smugly. "I told you so."


End file.
